


Lazy Day

by foxyrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyrice/pseuds/foxyrice
Summary: It's their most awaited same free day and the couple spend it in the most mundane way.





	Lazy Day

 

  
He doesn't know what time is it but Jisung is relentlessly typing on his laptop. He wanted to finish his papers tonight since his deadline is the day after tomorrow. It's a holiday the next day so he wanted to spend the whole day with his boyfriend, who was now sleeping on their bed. Jisung paused a bit and stare at his fifteen tabs of reference before he started typing again. No, he wouldn't rest. His boyfriend seldom gets a vacation too so he gotta spend all his day with him.  
  
Jisung didn't noticed his boyfriend woke up and stared a bit behind him before lazily get up from their bed. The younger pulled another chair and silently sat behind his busy boyfriend. He discreetly put his chin over his shoulder and peek on the screen of the older's laptop.  
  
"You can do that tomorrow." he whispered in a hoarse voice before giving Jisung a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Jisung hummed and continued typing with a pout on his lips. "But I want to spend the whole day with you tomorrow, Minhyun-a."  
  
The younger chuckled before giving him another kiss. "I'm fine cuddling the busy typing you tomorrow. That's more important, right?" he asked. Jisung talked about it some time ago and Minhyun somehow remembered that it's really important to the older's promotion.

Jisung knotted his forehead and stopped typing. He bit his lower lip before he leaned back to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. "You're more important." he said and get back typing on his laptop.  
  
Minhyun smiled happily. "Hyung, I'm happy even though it's a lie."  
  
"Yah!"  
  
The younger chuckled as he kicked his feet on the floor to get away from Jisung. "I love you, hyung. I'll cheer for you in my dreams."  
  
"Right." Jisung said nodding before going back to his paper. "You can do that and go back to sleep."  
  
It was almost 3am when Jisung finished all of his papers. Yes, he finished them all with his typing speed these days, nothing is impossible. He stretched on his seat before looking back at his boyfriend who was fast asleep. Jisung washed up quickly before snuggling on to his boyfriend's arms. Minhyun welcomed him with a hug and smiles when he felt the older slipped under their covers.  
  
"Good work, hyung." he whispered tapping the older's butt before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Jisung woke up to his alarm and wasn't really surprised that he can't find his boyfriend on their bed. He unconciously reached out on the other side of the bed even though he knew the younger already left. He took Minhyun's pillow and hugged it sleepily, inhaling the scent left on the pillow, before he decided to sat up. He looked around before he lifts up his phone to his face. He groaned sleepily and bend down his head again on the bed. Too early.  
  
He can hear the faint sound of their vacuum cleaner from the outside and he was sure it was Minhyun. Jisung lazily slid his body on their bed, stretched a bit before he decided to go out of their room. Chanting inside his head that he shouldn't fall asleep so he can spend more of his time with his boyfriend.  
  
Jisung stood by the doorway as he watch his boyfriend hummed to himself while he push the vacuum cleaner across the room. The younger automatically smiled when he saw him and says his greetings drowned in the vacuum sounds.  
  
Jisung yawned before flopping himself in the couch watching Minhyun clean. They own a two-storey house with three bedrooms. The two rooms upstairs are rented by their friends. They occupy the big room on the first floor. The house was quite big and they're all men who are busy working so there's a cleaning lady who comes every two weeks to clean and sometimes iron some of their clothes. And because the person who loves cleaning was always out because of his projects.  
  
"The sun just risen and look at you, vacuuming the house." Jisung said.  
  
Minhyun turned off the equipment and looked at him. "Huh?"  
  
"I said, you're cleaning at this earliy. Are you high or something?" Jisung yawned again and shifts a bit to find that comfortable position on their couch.  
  
"But I woke up early and my boyfriend still sleeping. I've got nothing to do." Minhyun said defending himself.  
  
Jisung hummed sleepily. "Then, you're high." he concluded gaining a protest on his boyfriend. Minhyun put down his precious vacuum cleaner and leaned down to his boyfriend to give him a morning kiss. "Did you already had tea?" Jisung asked him, still sleepy.  
  
"I was waiting for you to wake up." Jisung gazed at Minhyun. He would never get used to his boyfriend's good looks. He would always caught himself in a daze looking at his beautiful face. Maybe this Minhyun infront of him wasn't new in his eyes. His skin glistening in sweat, damp hair sticking on his forehead, eyes without any make up on. Most of the time, Jisung would laugh at his eyebrows but today, they're just look... cute.  
  
"What? What happen?" Minhyun asked when he realized Jisung was just looking at him the entire time.  
  
Jisung smiled making little crescents on his eyes. "I was just wondering, why my boyfriend looks so handsome." he said before squishing Minhyun's cheeks on his palms.  
  
The younger wasn't really listening to what he is saying nor bothered with him squishing his face. Minhyun was totally distracted with the smile the older gave him with the mole on his eyelid slightly peeking and Minhyun can't help himself but to kiss that cute little mole. Jisung was slightly taken aback with the sudden kiss but eventually giggle. They're both weird on their own ways.  
  
"Let's get some tea. Or do you want juice?" Minhyun asked before pulling Jisung off the couch.  
  
Jisung looked up to him and grinned naughtily. "You?" Minhyun lifts up a brow to him obviously didn't get his reply. Jisung tiptoed and whispered to his ears. "I want you."  
  
Minhyun smirked. "Hmmm... I thought we're watching a rerun today, so you have other plans?" he teased back.  
  
Jisung stretched before nudging Minhyun's arm a bit. "That's always included on our plans." he looked at his boyfriend, sizing him up. The younger knows that look and immediately kiss Jisung on the lips before the older start talking.  
  
"Yes, yes. We're doing that, alright." he said sounded like he's given up but he's not really expecting their day would just end up finishing a whole drama then fall a sleep then there's the next busy day ahead of them.  
  
They were drinking tea while they were chatting about the things happened with the both of them while they were busy when one of their housemates went down. It was Jaehwan who obviously just woke up with the hair on the back of his head was all over the place.  
  
"Oh, Jisung hyung woke up early today..." he greeted before making his way to the bathroom.  
  
"Jaehwan-a, it's a holiday, when are we going to clean your room?" Minhyun asked the younger.  
  
"My boyfriend is coming over." Jaehwan replied making his coffee.  
  
"More reason to clean your room." Minhyun said and Jisung giggled. Their friends are used to this nagging Minhyun and the reason why they prefer his boyfriend going out for work.  
  
"He's gonna clean my room. _After_." he said stressing his final word.  
  
The couple scrunched their faces. "Filthy." they said in unison. The younger laughed at them said his goodbyes and went back to his room.  
  
They went back to chatting when Minhyun remembered something. "What happened to Sungwoon hyung?"  
  
"What happened to _me_ is none of your concern." Minhyun startled with the voice behind him. He turned his back and saw Sungwoon standing before him. Wearing his pyjamas with his eyes puffy, obviously from crying. He looked at his boyfriend and bit his lower lip.  
  
"Woon-a, like some coffee?" Jisung asked the younger.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Jisung gestured Minhyun to make the coffee and the younger timidly stood up to make it.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jisung asked Sungwoon and he just pout before sitting before him. "What happened?"  
  
"Idiot shit forgot out 100th day. Asshole."  
  
"You want me to talk to him?" Jisung offered as he was friends with Sungwoon's boyfriend. And he's the one who introduced them together.  
  
Minhyun put the cup of coffee infront of Sungwoon. "Hyung, we should clean your room so you can think clearly-"  
  
"Go away, Anna." Sungwoon said glaring at Minhyun. Jisung snorted stopping himself from laughing loudly.  
  
"The dust-"  
  
"The dust never bother me anyway. Thanks for the coffee." He stood up and took his coffee to his room. Jisung and Minyun looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"You think, I made him forget about his fight a bit?" he asked his boyfriend. Jisung nods before finishing his tea. "I should finish cleaning so we can watch that rerun early."  
  
Jisung went back on the couch after washing their cups. He watch his boyfriend vacuums diligently even though they both know someone will clean the house the next day. He accepted the fact that his boyfriend was kinda obsessed with cleanliness. Even their friends who decided to live with them are aware of that fact. There was a time Jisung jokingly gave him a cleaning tool set as a gift, of course he have another gift, but Minhyun went genuinely happy about the said gift and Jisung went on a guilt trip after that. He was planning to give him a robot vacuum cleaner this year.  
  
He saw Minhyun mouthed ' _what_ ' at him and he just shook his head as he watch him walk back and front of the house with the vacuum cleaner. Jisung always ask himself on how did this guy fell for him when he was just content looking at him from afar back when they're still in university. Jisung was about to confess then and get over him but the guy beat him into it and confessed first. It was rather risky, since Minhyun was a campus heartthrob even with his playful attitude back then. Now he's this mature, cool but still handsome guy and how is he not tired of living together with him. They may have fought countless of times but everything will get resolve with just talking and a little bit of crying.  
  
Lately, Minhyun is going to the gym and looking at his arm he's getting the results he wanted, though he got a bit thinner. None the less, he's still handsome. Jisung dreamily stared at his boyfriend. _How can someone be this perfect?_ he asked himself. He's good looking, good at cleaning, maybe not that good at cooking but he's learning, hardworking, kinda playful on the one side but still considerate.  
  
Jisung didn't noticed Minhyun turned off the vacuum before looking up to their airconditioner. "Hyung," he called.  
  
Jisung still in daze from praising Minhyun inside his head looked at his boyfriend. "Yeah?"  
  
Minhyun frowned wiping the sweat on his forehead. Ahh... He looks so hot. Jisung thought. "Is it hot here or is it just me?"  
  
"It's you." Jisung answered blankly.  
  
The younger coughed surprised with his boyfriend's answer. "What?"  
  
Jisung blinked finally absorbing the question but never backed down. "What?" he asked back to Minhyun.  
  
"I was asking you if it's hot. I'm all sweaty here Jisung ssi."  
  
"I said you are hot." Jisung insists before grabbing the airconditioner's remote control. It was on lower tempterature but Minhyun was actually right. It was rather hot in the room.  
  
Minhyun walked to him chuckling. "Are you flirting with me?" he asked propping his hands on Jisung's both sides trapping the older in his arms as he leaned his face closer to him.  
  
"Maybe?" Jisung hooked his one arm over his nape and pulled him a bit closer. "You look so hot today too, Hwang Minhyun ssi."  
  
Minhyun gave out a satisfied grin before leaning down on the older for a kiss. Jisung gladly returned his kisses. No one broke the kiss even if they both know someone was standing before them.  
  
"You both know I'm on a verge of breaking up with my boyfriend and you too decided to flirt openly."  
  
Jisung snorted hard blowing a bit of air inside Minhyun's mouth and they both laughed about it.  
  
"Our AC is broken it's stucked at 26 degrees." Sungwoon said actually not affected with the couple. "Stop believing everything Jisung hyung says. He's not an ex-sales person for nothing."  
  
Jisung pouts and covered Minhyun's ears. "Don't listen to him. He's just a bitter person who's on the verge of breaking up-"  
  
"Yah!"  
  
Minhyun giggled and gave Jisung a short peck on the lips. "Let's shower first before calling the repairman."  
  
"I should've think thrice before agreeing on living with you two." Sungwoon said and just rolled his eyes before making his way upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt:
>
>> "Minhyun: Is it hot in here or is it just me?  
> Jisung: It’s you.  
> Minhyun: What?  
> Jisung: What?"


End file.
